Two Worlds, One Heart
by pop.nips
Summary: Em um mundo atual completamente dividido entre Youkais e Humanos, o que fazer quando uma humana se apaioxana por um meio-youkai? As guerras dos Homens poderia separar um amor unido pela natureza? Eles enfrentarão o mundo por seu amor. KAG.INU


_"Em um mundo atual completamente dividido entre Youkais e Humanos, o que fazer quando uma humana se apaioxana por um meio-youkai? As guerras dos Homens poderia separar um amor unido pela natureza? Eles enfrentarão o mundo por seu amor."O que levaria uma tola humana a se apaixonar por um meio-youkai em um tempo de guerras?_

O mundo atual é divido entre duas raças: Os Humanos e os Youkais. Os humanos eram a força dominante, enquanto os youkais tinham sua forma de viver escondida dos que dominam. A paz era forjada, os dois nunca se entenderiam. Os humanos queriam sempre mais dinheiro, enquanto os youkais queriam sempre mais poder. Todos pensavam que era bobagem imaginar que um dia a Terra teria um equilibrio perfeito.

Há muitos anos atrás existiu um grupo de humanos chamado "a joia" que buscava a igualdade e a liberdade entre os mundos. Todos os componentes desse grupo foram mortos pelo governo, pelos humanos e pelos youkais. E dessa forma mais um sonho morreu.

No entanto, atualmente existia um forte grupo de youkais chamado "quatro almas" que lutava pelo descanso entre os dois mundos. Mas eles agiam escondido, eliminando os youkais que buscavam a guerra e sutilmente fazendo pequenos tratados de paz com os humanos.

--

_**FLASH TRAILER:**_

- Eu acho que já vi você por aí! – eu perguntei enquanto segurava a sua doce mão.

- Você deve ter se enganado – Ele disse desviando o olhar.

- Não, eu sei que já vi você! – Eu encarava seus cabelos prateados e a mascara que ele usava nos olhos – Mas você não tinha cabelos pretos?

- É melhor eu ir andando – Ele gentilmente soltou minha mão – Por favor, não ande mais sozinha a essa hora da noite, existem muitos youkais ruins aqui que não vão hesitar em te fazer mal, talvez eu não esteja por perto da próxima vez.

Ele acenou para mim e saiu correndo pela rua. Eu ainda estava abismada com a pureza daqueles olhos dourados, e meu coração acelerava.

-

- Eu sonho com um mundo onde você pode ser livre – ele fala seriamente, olhando para frente – Onde você pode ser a pessoa que quiser e ninguém vai te julgar pela sua raça – ele pegou minha mão e olhou nos meus olhos – Eu vou construir esse mundo Kagome, eu vou mudar a realidade.

- Meu sonhador – eu acariciei seu rosto – Eu quero estar ao seu lado no dia em que isso acontecer.

-

- O meu dom é a música, e essa vai para você – ele disse com o violão no colo, enquanto dedilhava algumas notas.

- Inuyasha? O que você está fazendo em cima dessa árvore? – Eu ria vendo a cena.

- Silêncio – ele disse gentilmente enquanto dedilhava algo – Essa eu compus para você.

Eu abri a boca, mas nenhum som saia, eu estava emocionada demais para emitir algo.

-

- Um MEIO-YOUKAI Kagome? – Ela gritava comigo – Você está louca?

- CHEGA mãe! – Eu soltei sua mão enquanto lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto – Chega de vivermos nesse tipo de mundo, onde o amor não é respeitado! Eu vou lutar pela liberdade, pelo amor.

- Minha filha... – Eu ouvi ela dizer, em uma mistura de orgulho e tristeza – Boa sorte.

E então eu sai correndo de casa, para o mundo ruim que me esperava.

-

- Quão maravilhosa a vida é, agora que você está no meu mundo – ele disse me abraçando.

- Um dia nós vamos voar para longe – eu disse me enroscando em seus braços.

- Nós estaremos vivos para ver o dia em que seremos livres – ele disse com um tom de certeza – Eu te prometo isso.

-

- Todos vão dizer que você está errada – Sango disse olhando no fundo dos meus olhos – O mundo inteiro vai ir contra as suas idéias Kagome.

- Eu sei – eu disse triste.

- Mas eu quero que você saiba, que você SEMPRE saiba – ela pegou minhas mãos e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos – Que eu não me importo se ele é humano ou youkai, eu estarei SEMPRE ao seu lado! Você vai mudar o mundo amiga, eu sei que vai!

- Sango! – eu a abracei enquanto chorava – Obrigada.

-

- Você coloriu os meus dias e me mostrou que sempre haverá esperança – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos, pegando nas minhas mãos – E disso eu nunca vou esquecer!

- Você também, você me mostrou que ainda há pelo que lutar – Eu sorri gentilmente para ele – Mas por que você está usando esse tom de partida?

- Kagome, - ele tocou meu rosto e me puxou para o mais profundo beijo que eu jamais havia sentido – Eu não sei se eu voltarei ao amanhecer, e se eu não voltar, por favor me prometa que será feliz! Que seguirá uma vida saudável e será feliz.

- Inuyasha? – eu chorava ouvindo a seriedade de suas palavras – Você precisa realmente ir?

- Me desculpe – ele me abraçou – Eu vou te amar até o dia da minha morte.

- Inuyasha? – ele então me largou e pulou pela janela, desaparecendo em pouco segundos –INUYASHA? NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO ME DEIXE! INUYASHA?

Eu sentia as mãos de Sango me abraçando, me afastando da janela. Mas eu não conseguia parar de gritar, nada mais fazia sentido, ele não poderia ter ido embora. O que fazer quando o mundo separa seu mais puro e verdadeiro amor de você?

-

- Seu nome é Kikyou não é mesmo? – Eu disse olhando para a forte mulher na minha frente.

- Sim, sou eu mesma – ela disse parecendo surpresa em me ver – Por que você vem ao meu encontro?

- Eu fiquei sabendo que você é a última guardiã da "a joia" – eu disse fortemente – Isso é verdade?

- E por que isso te interessa? – ela disse em um crescente tom de interesse.

- Eu quero me juntar à vocês – eu disse segura – eu quero lutar por um novo amanhã.

- Pois bem – ela se levantou com um grande sorriso – Até onde você lutaria pelo seu sonho, pelo seu amor?

- Até o fim – eu disse fortemente, e isso pareceu convencê-la.

-

O mundo pode fazer tudo para separar um verdadeiro amor. Aquela guerra era o pior momento para um humano e um youkai se apaixonarem, mas quem disse que eles iriam desistir? Enquanto existisse uma pequena chama de esperança, existiram aqueles que iriam lutar. O amanhecer chegaria, não importa quão difícil e longe ele parecesse. O mundo veria a luz novamente, essa era a maior promessa daqueles que lutavam.

**--**

**N/A: Olá para todos,**

**Essa é a minha mais nova fic! Ela fala de um mundo atual completamente divido entre Youkais e Humanos. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse primeiro "trailer". A idéia da fic está bem legal, e eu tenho já um esboço dos capítulos.**

**Será uma fanfic de aventura, ação e amor. Dois mundos, um amor, no que isso pode dar?**

**Por favor, me deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam :D**

**Xoxo,**


End file.
